


Ghostbusters Meet The Laser Ghost: The Remake

by Baz



Category: Ghostbusters (2016), Ghostbusters (Comics), Ghostbusters (Movies 1984-1989), Ghostbusters (Video Game), The Real Ghostbusters
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 21:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9290360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baz/pseuds/Baz
Summary: A remake of the cheesy read along "Ghostbusters Meet The Laser Ghost".When Evan and Lynn Dobbs discover a ghost is in a house in their neighbourhood, they call our boys.A more polished version of the story where the franchise is in canon, unlike the original version.





	

GHOSTBUSTERS MEET THE LASER GHOST: THE REMAKE

 

Remember the really bad read along “Ghostbusters Meet The Laser Ghost”?

 

A story that was so ridiculous, that you question “Had the author of this read along seen the movie before writing this?”

 

Proton packs are called “Ghostbusting machines”, proton rays are called “Laser beams”, Ecto-1 is called “The Ectomobile”, but the worst thing about the story is that the Ghostbusters themselves are out of character.

 

Ray is ultra serious and has a deep sounding voice, Egon has a high pitched sounding voice and is more like Ray’s excitable personality, but it is poor Peter Venkman who has it the worst.

 

Instead of being a sarcastic smart alec, he is more like Jeff Tracy. A leader with a super hero type voice and is ultra smart.

 

And worst of all, he does a ghost pun. “You didn’t stand a _ghost_ of a chance.”

 

Oh, and there’s a character called “Professor Scarey” in it. I am not kidding!

 

And the theme song…………… oh, the theme song……………...

 

It’s like if someone took Ghostbusters and shoved it into a blender.

 

Oh wait, Hollywood did that in 2016.

 

Anyway, here is the proper version of “Ghostbusters Meet The Laser Ghost”:

 

Our story takes place in 1985.

 

12 year old Evan Dobbs was walking home from school one day. He was in the neighborhood walking back to his house. He just happened to walk past a house that was closed down 5 years before. As Evan walked past it, something in the house caught his eye.

 

He could’ve sworn that he saw something green inside the house. He looked again. Nothing. That was until he saw, for a split second, a man wearing a coat and hat. His entire body was in a sort of green mist.

 

Evan stood there in disbelief. The figure had gone. But he could’ve sworn that there was someone inside the house.

 

He stood there for a few more seconds.

 

Nothing.

 

Maybe he was just imagining things.

 

Until, the figure wearing the coat and hat appeared at the window and looked straight at Evan.

 

The figure had no face!

 

This sent a chill down Evan’s spine.

 

He walked home as fast as he could, he still had the image of the faceless man still stuck in his mind.

 

When he made it home, his 10 year old sister, Lynn had arrived home before he did. She took the shortcut, whereas Evan hung out with his friends for a bit.

 

Lynn was in the living room reading a magazine.

 

Evan explained to her what he had seen, but she didn’t believe him.

 

“Very good,” replied Lynn as she continued reading the magazine.

 

“Look, if you don’t believe me,” said Evan. “Then I’ll take you to the house so you can see for yourself.”

 

“Yeah, so that your friend can jump out and throw water balloons at me,” said Lynn. “I’ll bring a coat.”

 

After dinner, Evan and Lynn walked up to the house that night. Evan was shaking, but Lynn was not amused. For Evan, the nighttime made the situation even scarier.

 

Lynn sighed and made her way up to the house.

 

“You coming, chicken?” she asked Evan.

 

He had no choice but to walk with her to the house. They made it up to the window and looked inside.

 

“Well, no ghost,” said Lynn. “But plenty of old dusty furniture.”

 

She spoke too soon.

 

Because at that exact moment, a green misty face appeared from the bottom of the window. It had it’s mouth open and had no pupils in it’s eyes. It also gave out a demonic roar.

 

Lynn screamed as she and Evan jumped away from the window.

 

Both of them ran straight home in terror!

 

When they made it to their back door, Evan stopped Lynn.

 

“Don’t run inside,” he told her. “Mom and dad would know something is up.”

 

So when they went inside the house, they acted as if nothing happened. Their parents were watching TV in the living room.

 

Evan and Lynn made their way to Evan’s room. He also took the phone and newspaper with him.

 

There was only one group of people to call……………

 

At Headquarters, the always bored and disinterested Janine answered the phone.

 

“Hello, Ghostbusters,” she groaned. “How can we be of service?”

 

She wasn't even taking it seriously. She was actually reading a magazine at the desk.

 

“Er………. This is Evan Dobbs,” he nervously began. “I saw a…………….”

 

“Listen, kid,” answered Janine. “Do you know what the penalty is for a prank call?”

 

“This isn’t a prank call,” begged Evan. “I saw a ghost at the old Patterson place at Beakman Place, Flushing, Long Island.”

 

“That’s not far,” replied Janine still reading her magazine. “What did it look like?”

 

“A green mist with no face,” answered Evan. “And then another ghost with a face but with no eyes.”

 

Janine was writing everything down on a notepad.

 

“Okay, kid,” she replied. “If this is a prank, you’re in big trouble. The boys will meet you in 30 minutes or so, be there.”

 

After the call, Evan and Lynn had to sneak out of Evan’s window. Their parents would suspicious if they saw them go out again.

 

Ecto-1 was on it’s way with Ray driving.

 

“The kid said it was green,” said Winston. “It wouldn’t be Slimer again, would it?”

 

“Don’t mention him ever again,” groaned Peter. The thought of being slimed by him multiple times just made him cringe.

 

“No, the boy said it was a mist,” answered Egon.

 

“We haven’t seen one of those in a while,” said Ray. “I’m actually looking forward to this.”

 

“Ray, you need to get out more,” snarked Peter. “See a girl you know, and not a one made from mist called ‘Misty’.”

 

Ecto-1 arrived at the Patterson house with Evan and Lynn standing outside it. The boys got out and greeted the kids. Then they put on their proton packs.

 

“Someone will have to stay with the children,” said Egon.

 

“Dibs,” insisted Peter without hesitation.

 

The other Ghostbusters walked over to the house. To their surprise, the door was open.

 

“They wanted us to come in,” said Egon.

 

“Maybe they’re lonely,” said Peter taking out a cigarette. “Should’ve brought beers.”

 

The boys went inside as Peter lit his cigarette.

 

“So,” he asked the kids. “How old are you?”

 

“I’m 12, she’s 10,” answered Evan.

 

“Have you heard of the birds and the bees yet?” asked Peter.

 

“Are they a band from the 60’s?” asked Evan.

 

Inside the house, Egon was upstairs. Using his PKE meter, he walked down the corridor. His PKE metre whirled dimly. Nothing so far.

 

That was until right out of nowhere, a woman in green mist came running through the door. Egon pulled out his proton wand and fired his beam at the woman. But his beam just seemed to go straight through her.

 

The ghost made her way down the stairs. Egon was confused. How come the PKE metre didn’t activate when she appeared?

 

In the kitchen, Ray was searching.

 

 _Well if it is Slimer, this would be the first place he’d go_ , he thought to himself.

 

He looked at the fridge, walked over to it and opened it. Well, there _was_ a ghost in there, but it wasn’t Slimer. It was a vicious looking green misty rottweiler. Ray pulled out his proton wand and fired his beam. But much like Egon’s ghost, nothing happened. Ray was confused.

 

“Guys!” he cried as he ran out of the kitchen.

 

Winston was in the dining hall. He searched around for a while finding nothing, until he noticed a small green light from the chandelier. He stared at it, and then, he saw an blinking eyeball inside it.

 

He pointed his proton wand at it and fired his beam.

 

He destroyed the chandelier, and out of came a ghost. It was a tall guy with long arms and sharp finger nails. It made it’s way for Winston ready to grab him.

 

But Winston fired his beam at it and once again, the beam went through it. Winston closed his eyes, ready to be grabbed by the ghost. But to his luck, the ghost just flew past him and out of the dining hall.

 

“Winston!” cried Ray and Egon.

 

Winston ran out of the dining hall and find the others.

 

Peter was still outside with the kids telling them a funny story.

 

“So, I’m running with the javelin and all the kids are yelling ‘VENKMAN! VENKMAN! VENKMAN!' and the coach is going 'Venkman put that thing down!' But I didn’t care. I pulled back the javelin, ready to throw and………….. I whacked myself in the back of the head really hard. A week later, I woke up in hospital. True story.”

 

“Venkman! Some assistance is required!” cried Egon through Peter’s walkie talkie.

 

“Gee, Spengler, I’d love to,” replied Peter on the walkie. “But I’m halfway through my cigarette, and the owners of the house are probably the ‘No smoking indoors type’...........”

 

“Peter, shut up and get your butt in here!” cried Winston on the walkie.

 

So, Peter dropped the cigarette on the pavement and put it out with his foot. He looked at Evan and Lynn.

 

“Okay, we’re going in, kids,” he said. “Care to switch me on?”

 

Evan pressed the button on Peter’s proton pack and it made that humming noise.

 

“Never tire of that sound,” he said. “And you, young lady…..”

 

He gave Lynn the trap.

 

“When I give the word, you hit the pedal,” he said.

 

So, the three of them entered the house and saw that Ray, Winston and Egon were standing there in the middle of the longue with their proton wands at the ready. No ghosts had appeared, but the place was covered in proton ray marks.

 

“Hey guys, love the new makeover,” said Peter.

 

Just then at the top of the stairs, it was the big face with no pupils. Lynn screamed and Peter fired his proton beam at it.

 

But nothing happened.

 

“What the?” asked Peter.

 

“That’s what we want to know?” cried Winston.

 

Then more misty ghosts appeared at the top of the stairs. They began to float into the air and swirled in a circle right above the Ghostbusters.

 

“The trap!” cried Ray

 

Peter took the trap from Lynn and threw it underneath the ghosts.

 

“Hit it!” he instructed Lynn.

 

Lynn stamped on the pedal and the trap opened. The light came out, but none of the ghosts were getting sucked in.

 

Everyone was gobsmacked.

 

“Egon! You really need to fix this equipment!” cried Peter.

 

But Egon stood there and looked at the ghosts.

 

He then pulled out his PKE meter and it whirled dimly once again.

 

Then he put his wand back inside the holster. He then reached his hand out to the ghosts.

 

“Egon, what are you doing?” asked Ray in shock.

 

A ghost flew past Egon’s hand and he gave a really tiny smile.

 

“Put the wands away, guys,” he said.

 

The others put their wands away and just looked at him.

 

“Does the name Simon Atkins ring a bell?” he asked.

 

Then all of a sudden, the ghosts vanished. It was also followed by the sound of a machine being turned off.

 

Then, a door opened and 5 men came walking out. It was a man about 48 years old and he was surrounded by early 20 something year old men.

 

“Hello, Dr Spengler,” greeted the 48 year old.

 

“Oh, I remember you,” said Ray.

 

“I can’t remember,” said Peter. “Remind me.”

 

“Simon Atkins here is a special effects creator,” began Egon. “He was actually in the filmmaking class, the same year we attended Psychics. He knew about our interest in the supernatural and he asked us many times about it.”

 

“I didn't know him too well, cos I was busy partying,” said Peter.

 

“After we graduated," continued Egon. "Simon went off to Hollywood to do holographic effects work for the horror movie ‘Mystic Minds of Uzmund’.”

 

“Boy did that movie stink,” remarked Peter.

 

“Yeah, I’m not too fond of that movie either,” replied Simon. “But I am proud of my effects work in that. So my movie career didn’t work because the movie bombed and got bashed from critics. So I actually worked in Vegas in the magic shows. I also met my wife and had my first child, Lloyd. Infact, here he is with his friends, who helped me achieved the effects.”

 

“Hi,” greeted Lloyd and his friends.

 

“I came home here to show off my work to my old neighbourhood,” continued Simon. “I bought this house and tried out my effects work tonight. It seemed to have fooled you guys.”

 

“And you traumatised these poor children,” said Peter. “Think of all the other children you traumatised. The parents of America will point their fingers at you.”

 

“Tell you what,” began Lloyd. “We’ll give you 400 dollars if you pose for a photo with us.”

 

“All for the sake of publicity?” asked Winston.

 

“Yeah,” answered Lloyd.

 

The Ghostbusters looked at each other.

 

“Yeah, sure. Okay,” they agreed.

 

So, one of Lloyd’s friend took a photo with Simon, Lynn, Evan, the Ghostbusters and the effects team.

 

After it was taken, the Ghostbusters and the kids said goodbye to Simon and his team and walked out of the house.

 

“400,” said Peter. “That’s 300 for me and the rest for the other guys.”

 

Evan looked a little down.

 

“Cheer up, kid,” said Peter. “You’ll see a real ghost next time.”

 

“I feel like such an idiot,” replied Evan. “I thought it was a real ghost and it wasn’t.”

 

“Well, you made sure no-one got hurt,” said Peter. “We met up with an old friend, that photo will be sent to the paper giving this place publicity and we got the moolah.”

 

Mr and Mrs Dobbs arrived to see that their children were with the Ghostbusters.

 

“There you are,” cried the father. “We were looking all over for you. I hope they didn’t cause any trouble.”

 

“Believe me, they didn’t,” said Peter clutching his share of the money tightly.

 

Mr and Mrs Dobbs were glad to see their children were okay. And Evan and Lynn weren’t scared anymore. They felt much better after their scare.

 

The next morning, the photo was in the front of the local newspaper. The town was over the moon that the Ghostbusters had appeared.

 

And at school, Evan and Lynn became really popular that they were in a picture with the Ghostbusters. They were asked countless questions by their friends.

 

“Did they use the beam?”

 

“Did they use the PKE?”

 

“Did Dr Spengler show you his collection of slime and gunk? That would be awesome!”

 

Simon Atkins and his effects team had finished work on their house and it became a massive haunted house attraction in the neighbourhood. And he and his team made a lot of money.

 

As for Peter, he spent his share of the money betting on a football game.

 

Which he lost.

 

THE END

  



End file.
